<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting at the Cox house by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242789">Meeting at the Cox house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The magi meet at the Cox house to plan on what to do with the now missing sanctuary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Chara Kuwahara &amp; Blythe Aurora, Salem Morson &amp; Percival “Percy” Richard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting at the Cox house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Words | Points </p><p>Beetle (Luis, Aeron): 867 words | 835 points<br/>Bunny (Percy, Fawn, Thea): 1563 words | 1530 points<br/>Liz (Hollie): 580 words | 540 points<br/>Star (Chara): 635 words | 615 points<br/>Simion (Martin): 337 words | 320 points<br/>Prince (Sierra): 534 words | 515 points<br/>Snubby (Chance): 557 words | 530 points</p><p>EXP: 5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Order: Belladona,  Salem,  Blythe, Hollie, Percy, Fawn, Thea, Luis, Aeron, Chara, Martin, Sierra, Chance</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona stood leaning on the frame of her door. She held Scruff in her arms and petted the feisty cat. She had to wait for everyone to get here so she could point them to the dinning room. It was large but even then they had pulled in a few more chairs just in case. If she had it her way they wouldn't have meetings at her house but her's was the biggest and best suited for the idea Percy had. She sighed a bit Percy had gone off to talk to Aeron and pick up Luis. Sierra well she wasn't entirely sure on. She was in the house but she wasn't sure what the other was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she sat Scruff down after he gave an overly annoyed yell at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie checked her phone, twice, thrice and a fourth time just to be sure as she rode her bike down the immaculate street lined by luxurious gardens. This couldn't all belong to their leader right? There must be neighbours just out of sight at the end of all of this. Eventually she saw the gates to the Cox estate as she hopped off her bike, she felt butterflies pool in her stomach. It had taken a while to actually get into the swing of this whole team thing and to suddenly have a big team meeting now, she hoped it was just a normal monthly thing about soul gems and grief seeds and such but she couldn't shake the same feeling you get when a teacher pulls you aside to talk to you. Suddenly everything you've ever done wrong in your life flashes before your eyes and suddenly Hollie found herself face to face with the tall and imposing young woman who seemed to be Percy's second-in-command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh....Hi. I'm Hollie, I don't think we've met properly" she held out an awkward hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn had been hovering around the manor for a few days, with Belladona's permission and Glenn bringing her changes of clothes and her hiding out in the second floor. She'd also grabbed her laptop and started working with Luis on their project to try and cheer herself up, but it hadn't been working. Today, though, she was sitting downstairs and waiting, combing her fingers through her hair slowly and thinking too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped Aeron wasn't gonna pick a fight. She didn't think she could handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis settled in next to Fawn, bumping her shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, you know. You're not alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara ran toward the manor she had lost track of time practicing at the new  galaxy theater. She knew that after the meeting she would invite everyone in person to go to her first gig but this meeting was important... Rose Corp... she still remembered the dog girls halberd tip under her chin, her anger blocked any fear at the time but she needed to be strong for the team. She was going to help however she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she actually got to the manor she was in aw, coming from the foster care system she never experienced this. She then saw the others and came over “sorry if I’m late, got caught up in practice”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin had managed to get to the Cox house without getting lost. God he was nervous, he wasn't even really sure if he knew what the meeting was about. He opened the door, seeing that there were a few people already there. "Hello there." He said, just kind of moving toward the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra peeked back into the main room looking at everyone arriving before going back to the kitchen. She just wanted to keep herself busy besides food can often put people in better moods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed stirring the pot. Of course, the next meeting after she refused to go to another meeting is being held at her house. Just her luck. Oh well, if she couldn't avoid the meeting, she could at least add something positive to it. They would need it. Today was going to be long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chance had never visited any other magis before, having to check her phone's directions a few time to make sure she was headed the right way. It'd been quite the walk and she was still unsure until she saw some of the others at the door. Oh, good... there were others here. So she wasn't lost. "Sorry if I'm late." She apologized as she entered, smoothing down her skirt. There was an unspoken "I got lost." added onto her apology that was rather obvious from her body language.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona pursed her lips trying not to get upset at all the magi. She had agreed to let them be here. "Everyone got to the right thats the dinning room." She sent a text to Fawn to come downstairs as she entered the dinning room and poked her head in the kitchen and smiled see Sierra. "What'cha cooking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem walked up to Belladona's house just as she saw the magi pile in. Her shoulder was still in pain and sadly the strongest thing she could get was Tylenol. Once it was finished healing she figured she needed to get physiotherapy to help rebuild anything deeper. She followed the magi into the dinning room. "Hey." She smiled hopefully no one worried about her to much.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe had Eb lead her a block away from Belladona's house before she split ways with the incubator. She walked into the house and seeing how many people were there was worrying to her to say the least. Why did always seem like there was more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie nodded slinking past Belladonna, intimidated but perked up momentarily when she was Salem. The feeling waning a little when she saw how rough she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, is everything alright"? She asked, reaching a tiny hesitant hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn bumped Luis' shoulder back gently, offering him a small smile. "I know, promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea had gotten dropped off by her mom. It was on the older woman's way, and she didn't want to show up sweaty and gross. She didn't even bring her skateboard for once, chewing on her bottom lip. Lots of people, lots of magi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atleast her wish would keep them from getting angry at her in case something went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis led Fawn downstairs, arm wrapped around her shoulder as they went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like everything's starting."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara walked in but noticing Blythe smiled and walked over, "You ok?" she asked being supportive of her new friend. At least with someone she was growing fond of as a friend was here, maybe that'll keep her emotions under check. After all in these meetings while she may try to offer help, she ends up fading to the background at times</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin followed the group over to the dining room, not making eye contact with most of the people there. He probably knew like... 2, maybe 3 people here? It certainly didn't help him feel better about this whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra glanced down to her phone, reading aloud the title. "Summer vegetable soup, I found the recipe online. Hopefully, it goes over well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, something cold would probably have been better in this kind of heat, but Sierra preferred making soup so soup they got. Besides, at worst there was store bought icecream cups in the freezer if someone didn't want soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chance gave a little nod at the directions, following the others in silently. Was this everyone, then? Plenty of familiar and new faces... those incubators never seemed to stop, huh? It was getting harder to keep track of everyone... but that was probably a good thing. Strength in numbers and all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona nodded. "Sounds good. Percy's not back yet." She really needed Percy there. "Hopefully he gets back soon. I don't want to start this without him." Honestly she wasn't going to start without him. She didn't want to be looked to as a leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem smiled at Hollie. "Things could be better. A lot better." She had no idea what had been said to the magi that weren't there at the battle. "I have not stock left. I thought I had some stored at home but no." She pinched the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe smiled at Chara. "Yeah just a lot of people. I seem to keep forgetting how many magi there are." She saw Thea and Salami. She wasn't sure on anyone else. Wasn't Percy meant to be here?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do...do you need help making more"? Hollie half asked half offered, unsure of what had happened. There was a text that the Sanctuary wasn't safe anymore, had it collapsed? Would it be bad to just ask?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn let Luis lead her down, humming and leaning into his space. She hoped nobody would look too hard at her- she was Salem's assistant. And with the bandages around her throat, the big coat over her shoulders that went almost down to her knees, and the tiny purple dress peeking out between the lapels. She wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed back. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea whistled as she looked around the house. She nodded gently... yeah, she was gonna have to tell Eva about this if she didn't see the girl during the meeting. The girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy didn't see anyone hanging outside, which either meant that they were very early or very late. And as he ruffled Aeron's hair, he figured it was the latter. "Well, worse things to be than late." He mumbled at them. At least they were both fresh faced after a nap, despite their lateness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis squeezed Fawn gently, and then let her settle at the couch so that he could greet Belladona again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, mi Reina. I missed you." He kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're sure you want me here? Can't I ask Thea or you to tell me what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara nods “tell me about it we’ve always been a big group but we’re getting really big really fast” she noted</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down, glancing at the other people coming in. So far there wasn't anything to be said yet, so Martin fiddled with his hands while waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to help?" Sierra shrugged, putting a lid on the pot. "The soup is pretty much done, but I guess a side dish would be a good idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chance didn't mind waiting. Better to wait than to start on time and have someone miss something important. Especially Percy. Chance wasn't exactly sure why they needed a leader but she supposed it was better to have some order rather than no rules at all. Surely there were other ways to go about it... But it wasn't her place to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona blinked and looked at Luis. "Wha? When did you get here?" She pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I have said I can't cook and I really don't want to get people sick." She never cooked things right cause it longer mattered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem sighed. "I'm going to need all the help we can get but I'm going let Percy explain everything once he's here. He was far more... aware of what happened then I am." She had almost passed out on the beach so there was a fog between getting picked up off the ground in the sanctuary and ending up in Belladona's bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe nodded. "It just seemed super important so I didn't want to miss this." What had happened to the sanctuary that made them all meet here?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie nodded, numbly. She didn't quite know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing like the present, Aeron. If you're not here, you won't know what's going on. Even if you get the news, it's not the same." He squeezed their shoulder before nodding. Percy fixed his hoodie as he entered the room, sure that he looked rumpled. He looked over everyone flashing a few smiles before taking his place next to Belladonna. "Not too late, am I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn melted back towards the kitchen upon seeing Aeron. Nope, nope, nope. There was Sierra, there was Hollie, and more importantly, there was soup. She looked over the counter. "What about crackers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea perched on the armrest of a couch, ending up near a boy she didn't recognize. She flashed him a wave. "You look as out of sorts as I do. Heya."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been upstairs all day, mi Reina. Fawn and I popped downstairs when you texted her." He kisses her cheek again, before noticing Percy enter with... Aeron. Luis's smile fades. Ah, that asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron didn't look at Fawn, not sure what to say to her or even if they wanted to, just yet. They found Thea and booked it to her side, giving her a teeny smile and trying not to look at anyone else. Why did Percy insist? It would be so much easier to just get a rundown later. Meetings never end up as easy or useful as they're planned to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara sadly nods “it’s definetly important and I’m glad you decided to come, in fact I’m glad all the new ones came...” since she was at the event she knew what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi." He nodded at the girl next to him, crossing his legs underneath him. "Yeah, I uh, kind of don't know anyone here? It's a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Fawn," Sierra gave her a smile. "Yeah, we have crackers if you want to grab them." She pointed towards where they kept the crackers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started looking through the fridge, trying to think of something. "Any ideas what would go well with the soup? Would a light salad be good? Or is that too much veggies? What about a summer pasta or fruit? Like just putting out some fruit?" She rambled off ideas as she searched.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m Chance.” The girl offered a small smile and a wave. “It’s nice to meet anyone new here.” She continued, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. “It’s unfortunate we couldn’t meet at the sanctuary... but we should at least be thankful we have anywhere at all to meet.” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona shook her head and smiled. "And you didn't say hi." She looked over and saw Percy enter and Aeron. Her smile fell at the sight of the blue magi no point causing shit right now they were already in it deep enough. "Hey. How do you want to start this? Tell everyone what happened and then brainstorm on ideas." She suggested. She really just wanted to get this started so either they could start moving forward or get everyone out of her house. To many people. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem smiled at Percy as he entered. "I'm just going to talk to Percy quickly." She tolled Hollie and moved over to her brother. "Hey. Um just so you know I have no stock. We used all the emergency stock at my place after... well lets not fight."  She said and looked at Belladona a little annoyed but not mad. There was no way she would have known what could have happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie watched Salem leave and Percy arrive, she guessed that meant things were going to start soon, she shifted into the kitchen to let the others know.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just said hi. But, what I'm thinking. Tell people the state of affairs, figure out the game plan, ah... that sounds like  a fair way to do it, right?" Percy glanced vetween the girls. "We can get some food, make a plan, work on everything. It'll be okay. Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn grabbed a cutting board. "If you hand me fruit, I'll make a fruit salad. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea hummed. "Well, things don't get better. I've been here a month and I hardly know anybody. But..." she waved at Chance and leaned back into Aeron's space. "You try. And eventually it's enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis huffed, and offered Percy a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good, Romeo. You lead."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron flicked Thea's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that. It can get better," they assure... whatever this kid's name is, "you'll make one or two or maybe a handful of friends if you're lucky, and the rest of the group will mean absolutely nothing to you. We're working together because it's a benefit to everyone to do so, but expecting everyone to actually all be best friends is... stupid." They smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Aeron, by the way." They give Chance a wave with a little more enthusiasm, though they're still trying to hide behind Thea in case anyone leaves the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara just thought about what happened before at that beach she was a little mad at herself for starting to lose control</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ok. Oh and uh, Martin. Nice to meet you two." He  replied, feeling a little better about being here.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds lovely." Sierra picks out a few fruits and carries them to the counter. "I'll grab a bowl for that." And check if they owned enough bowls for so many magi. She'd never bothered to count the serving bowls before.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona shook her head. "I'm talk about Lu he came in this morning and didn't say hi to me." She smiled. "Okay if you need help I'll be here." She rested her hand on his shoulder before pressing a kiss on Percy's forehead. "Also Sierra made soup." She just ignored Salem, she was right no need to fight now. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem nodded. "Same here. I do wanna talk to everyone about helping with rebuilding the stock." She added.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, uh. Boss man's here. I think they wanna get things started" Hollie called into the kitchen awkwardly. She recognized at least one face in there--the cupcake girl from pride--but everyone else was a blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy... felt a little better. He hummed and nodded, clapping his hands together. "So... is everyone ready to get into it?" He started, taking a chance to look at everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn opened the door so she could hear everyone while she got to work cutting apples and grapefruits. She could hear them without getting in the middle of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea offered Martin another smile before focusing. This was probably the important part.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis huffed, but let Percy talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron nodded at Martin, and turned their focus on Percy as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara wait d patiently for the meeting to start she was slightly on edge herself</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin gave a small thumbs up before the meeting officially began.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra walked over to pot to check on the soup. Overhearing the meeting would be just fine with her. The further she could be from the main thing the better. Now was not the time to lose her temper.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I"m ready." Chance nodded, smoothing down her skirt again before finally taking a seat. Looks like this was everyone then. She sat up straight, keeping her hands in her lap as she waited to hear what everyone had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona leaned on the wall and waited to hear how Percy was going to explain everything. She looked around the room. Some of them were there and some were not and the cryptic text didn't really help anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem sat down and waited for Percy to let her talk. She pulled out her note book and got ready to take notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe put her switch away at the sound of things starting up. She looked at Chara and then some others this really wasn't going to be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie shifted in the doorway, but turning her attention towards Percy, guess it was time to see what this was all about</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded to everyone. "Usually around this time of year we meet for... admittedly better reasons. A few weeks ago, the sanctuary was attacked. A bunch of... well. The best word I will use here is assholes, held Salem and Fawn hostage. The only way we could get out of there with everyone alive was to give up the sanctuary to them. So, this is our chance to regroup. Any questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron rolled their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We already had a pride barbecue..." They mutter under their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara sighed bracing reliving that memory of what happened. Rose Corp bastards....</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin blinked. Oh, so that's why they were here. He was too busy thinking about... that to come up with any questions that were worthwhile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we have any uh... intentions to take the sanctuary back?" Chance asked, speaking up a little bit. She figured they wouldn't have a plan yet but... was the idea even in question? It was possible they could just move it, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona thought that was a little short for an explanation but didn't argue. There was still the problem of having somewhere magi could be safe. Away from witches and other magi. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem grabbed at her right arm. "There are at least eight of them and one said they have something like three vets." She explained that bit of information she was told before everything went foggy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe paled and gulped a bit. Oh no. The sanctuary was gone and they attacked non-magi.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie let out a little gasp in shock at the news. The sanctuary was stolen from them? And Salem and Fawn were hurt in the fight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they want anything else or just the sanctuary"? she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The problem isn't just how many magi there are or how powerful they are. They purchased that stretch of beach. They don't seem to have a single diplomatic bone in their bodies. I don't know if they want anything other than the sanctuary, but they definitely want us gone. To everyone who just made a contract in the last... well, uh, month or three, I'm sorry that this is what you've gotten wrapped up in. Under better circumstances this would be a lot less stressful on everyone's parts." He crossed his arms, digging his nails in through the sleeve to steady himself. "And don't get me wrong, we're not going to just sit down and take this. We fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn was pretty sure that the rallying cry would either fall on deaf ears or lead into something, no matter what... she was almost getting hopeful for the potions she'd get to make. That is, if they got access to the water from the hot springs again. Her water bottle was in the fridge, but it wasn't going to last forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea pulled her phone out of her pockets. This was definitely not what she wanted to hear today. How was Eva gonna respond to it?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis reached out to squeeze Percy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knows, maybe once all of them are in town, we can divide and conquer and convince them to leave." He smiles a little meanly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've only just made my contract, but that won't stop me from making them regret crossing the group or endangering the graveyard."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron straightened up a bit more, glancing to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That one with the hook, and the one who'd cut Salem's neck. Those are probably two of the vets, if I were to guess. The eldest and the leader. I couldn't tell you who the third was, I wouldn't remember those two at all if they hadn't made an impression with their actions."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara frowned “don’t forget the halberd to my neck dog girl, she CLEARLY wanted to attack those weaker than them...” she shook her head snapping out of it “2 important things come to my mind, we need to train so the less experienced can stand a chance and also, we need a new location to regather ourselves, a place that can’t be bought from under us....” she noted serious, but she noticed Blythes reaction and offered a hand to either hold or pat or anything to make her comfortable</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aight." He whispered, so now he knew two things. That there are people trying to capitalize on magic, and they're very strong. Though everyone seemed to be focusing on the second part right now, but... yeah no that's probably the more important part to this isn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra turned the heat on low and left the lid on tue pot. She stood there leaning a counter listening to Percy. She was going to kick those jerks where the sun didn't shine when she got the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree with that. We need someone safe to talk so they can't figure out our plans. Whatever they may be. Dividing them may be our best shot though. If they're not in a group they might be easier to take down." Chance nodded a few times as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona chewed her nail thinking and then smiled. "Here. We can use my house. Now I'll have to set up some protections but they wont be able to buy this house." She had remembered talking to her parents the night before about what was going on and they had said if the magi needed space the house could be used. That would mean changes to the house but that wouldn't be that big of deal. "We can turn half of the main floor into a temporary sanctuary." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem blinked at the idea of using Belladona's place as a temporary sanctuary. It could work. The house was big enough. Also helps that this house is almost on the other side Seaford from the sanctuary. It could work. That did mean having to be around Belladona more but she was willing to put things behind her for now. "I can fund anything that we might need." It might be a bit more then normal but she was willing to get some normalcy back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe took Chara's hand and nodded. She had been there during the attack. Witches were a lot to deal with already but now needing to fight other magi that sounded really bad. She had trained with that Oph..? girl but that was the closest to fighting another magi.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we're gonna hafta move things here for now" Hollie summarized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If they only want the sanctuary will we hafta worry about them during witch fights"? She added.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded. "Lots of good ideas. I like moving the sanctuary here, it's the most hassle-free option. Will your parents mind, or do we have free reign?" Percy double checked. He didn't want Bella to feel pressured into this. That said, it really was one of their only options. "And if we have to see them during witch fights, honestly, I say we either ignore them or, if they're fighting on the side of the witch, throw them under that bus and let it drive. I'm not worried about keeping them safe, and they're not worried about treating us like anything other than trash, so do what you gotta do. If anyone was looking for permission," He pressed a hand to his chest. "This is it. Not that anyone needs it, I'm not your mom. I'm just trying to make sure everyone stays safe." He blew out a breath, trying not to look to Aeron, but hoping that he was doing okay. He leaned into Luis' space.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn finished chopping up the fruit salad and brought it out to the back table. She wasn't going to interrupt, but she wasn't going to sit on the dish either.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea chewed on her bottom lip. "I... really wish I'd been there."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis blew his boy- and girlfriend goodbye kisses before popping into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anana? Fawn, do you need help handing out food, babe?" He steps up to offer a hand, or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron's eyebrows rise. They lean towards Thea, muttering under their breath, "there was one with a halberd? Wait, why am I asking you, you weren't there." They shake their head and turn towards the white-haired fighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chara, I was so exhausted after that fight I'm surprised I actually managed to lead Ophelia back to my house. The fact I remember a name and even a couple of their faces is a miracle, I could barely see straight. But... if it is the leader, the old man, and the halberd one... we have no idea what the rest can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara nods to Aeron “yeah she had the halberd right at me but she was rating for a fight... which is why...” Chara turned to Percy “Percy, since a large amount of us if not all of us don’t know what these guys are capable of may I suggest a training camp? To brace ourselves for whatever they throw at us?” She suggested still holding Blythes hand and reaffirming Aerons concerns that they could sort it as a team</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin just gave a thumbs up. Perfect, everyone else is figuring out the important stuff while he's just sort of there. Well, he was still thinking about what those people were going to do with the sanctuary now that they had it, so that was... something at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra walked over and stood on her toes to give Luis a kiss on the cheek. "Mind setting out bowls so I can start dishing up the soup?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Training sounds good too. Now that we have somewhere temporary to talk strategies." Chance nodded in agreement again. "I can offer help to anyone newer than me. Even though I'm nowhere near a veteran myself." She lightly laughed. "It's the least I can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona nodded. "As long as no one fights in the house or on the grounds its fine. There is a field out back that can be used for training though. Use it all the time. Nice view of the graveyard." She explained. "As long as we don't mess with the kitchen, dinning room, third or forth floor we're good. We can use the spaces just no changing anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem nodded. "A train camp would be good. Newer magi need to get stronger and fast. But also we can't assume they won't try anything more. That-" She cut herself off. Fuck there were those that didn't know yet in the room. "That plan they had was sneaky. They used the witch to weaken and distract you guys." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe nodded a training camp sounded good and using this house for a temp space would be wonderful. It was nice and large and Percy said that Belladona likes video games. She wondered what the girl had in her collection? Was there games that could be played with multiple people? Did she have enough controllers for multiplayer games? She shook her head. She needed to focus on the problem at hand and not let herself wonder off mentally about video games even though she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie noted Salem's hesitance and remembered her telling her not everyone knew. If these guys planned on using that against them that could be bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm willing ta help Salem rebuild what stock she can." She offered, before moving to the kitchen to help the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Training camps, building up our stock of materials, trying to... regroup. There was a lot of stuff that we had from before Walpurgisnacht, and from Salem's hard work, that I know I took for granted. Now that we have to work to get everything back up and running, there's going to be a lot of learning all around. So, honestly, this is new even to me. We don't have anything left to lose. We're only going to come out of this stronger. Right?" He smiled at them all. He didn't want it to seem too gloomy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn glanced between the two of them. "Hey. How are you holding up?" She asked him quietly. Despite him being a magi now, he was still a new magi. He was still her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea couldn't help but snicker at Aeron's comment, shaking her head. "Yeah, no, I was busy."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good, Ciervitititita." He presses a kiss to Sierra's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you, mi Vida." He begins putting out bowls, letting Sierra fill them as he goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The witch was unusually strong. Training is something I've already started doing in parks and such around town, but if needed I can offer my own backyard as a place to train, too, if we need something more private."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara nods “perhaps we set training for classes as well as that way more experienced can help the less, I’m a fighter mostly so if you need me to either train others or be the target of practice I’m willing to.” She noticed Blythe zone out and smiled knowing her friend must have thought about games like she does music</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin nodded, these all sounded like good ideas to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra thanks him and gets to work filling them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I can help with rebuilding up stock too. If... you need the help." Chance offered. "I'm... not the best fighter. But I should be good doing anything else you need me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona looked annoyed. "I'm going to need to do a crash course on practical magic aren't I?" She sighed. "Okay. I need a show of hands who all here wants to learn about the use of magic outside of battle? Mages don't have choice on this." She added not knowing who was what out of the new group. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem chewed her lip a bit. "It's great to learn how to make things but we have a problem. The healing items use water from the hot springs. We have a bit but it wont be enough in the long run." She added. "Belladona it might be best if the first spell you teach to as many that can is that invisibility spell you showed me." She wrote some notes down. "That way those that can could sneak in at night and grab water." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe liked the sound of magic outside of battle. She stuck her hand up. This would be great chance to be helpful. "There's more to magic then just fighting?" She grinned at Chara.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded. "Invisibility, good. Useful. As long as we're pulling in ingredients and working on everything, it'll get easier with time. And the training camp is a great idea. And, finally, Chance, you're doing great. I don't know if I ever get chances to thank you, but you make everyone's jobs easier. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn nodded. She liked that her concerns about the water had been brought up without her needing to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea chewed on her bottom lip. "Getting stronger is a good idea, but what if we aren't just strong enough to do this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be happy to let you teach me anything, mi Reina!" Luis calls from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron raised two of their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be happy to learn, but something tells me I shouldn't try to ask you to teach me."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara smiled as Blythe was clearly trying to be helpful as Chara was offering only to try her best to help</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't insult my girlfriend," Sierra muttered. She still kept herself quiet, since she still didn't want to start something.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" Chance smiled, perking up at the compliment. It was good to know her efforts were going to something... "I'll learn all that I can to help." She decided, hands balling into fists as she spoke. "I am a supporter after all. I'll learn all the useful out of battle magic I can to support us."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona gritted her teeth and took a deep breath in and let it our trying to calm herself. "I'm okay teaching anyone here." She got out. "I'm not going to restock the entire sanctuary by myself. I'm not Vondila." She muttered the last part it was more to herself then anything. "We'll start with the basics and the invisibility spell for those that can learn it." She decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem shot a glare at Belladona after hearing her twin's name but made a note of what was said. "Fawn and I will gather anything that can just be bought along with anything for setting things up here. If anyone wants to lend a hand on that just let me know."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe smiled at Chara and looked around the room. Things might have started off bad but now were looking better.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded. "Nobody needs to be snippy." He mostly intended it for Aeron, but he could see the comment getting under Sierra and Bella's skin as well. "Things have been rocky, it's okay to admit that. If anybody has issues with somebody else, you can come to me and I'll officiate. Capisce?" He glanced between the aforementioned parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn offered Salem a bowl of soup and a paper cup filled with crackers. "And I have a bit of the hot springs water left." She offered to the other girl quietly. "A few cups."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea nodded. That... seemed to answer that question. "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis grumbled, handing a bowl to Chance and another to Blythe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't trying to imply something insulting, I was trying to give her an out in case she was uncomfortable with me, pipsqueak." They huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if it's not a problem, then I don't have any problem, either." They could offer to sneak into the Sanctuary, they've certainly done it before, but... they don't want to just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara smiled happy everyone seemed to be in better spirits now. her own spirits were definetly higher than before</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin nodded, they were getting a plan out of this as far as he understood it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Sierra took a second, considered her choices, and walked to the door frame of the kitchen. "I don't give a shit what you intended, ya tallfuck. I care what's actually said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With that, I'm going to get an icecream and go up to my room. Text me if you need me or my opinion on something." She said walking back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Chance smiled, accepting the bowl. This was... nice. Not perfect, but nice. Things were looking up now. She was going to learn practical magic and finally be a good help around here. She was excited!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona wanted to slap Aeron but held back. Fuck. They were always annoying but it just rubbed her wrong. Clapping her hands together so at least she had some level of physical aggression out. "Thank you for the soup love." She called to Sierra far more happy to talk to her girlfriend then the group of magi. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem took the soup and started eating. "We can make a few potions then." She muttered to Fawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe took the soup and pulled out her hot sauce bottle and poured in a large amount. "Thank you." She remembered to say before digging in.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sierra-" Percy put his head in his hands. "Okay. No more fighting, please. I literally just said- I've been trying to get fighting between us down for ages." He didn't want his girlfriend to think he was mad at her, but he wouldn't let his friend think he hated them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn bit her lip at the near-fight. "It's a start."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea tensed. "And that's the part that's no fun." She mutteree under her breath to Martin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I just go, then? I'd really rather be home." They cross their arms, annoyed and uncomfortable and. Ugh, they really were not a fan of Pipsqueak. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis had grabbed a couple more bowls, and offered one to Belladona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mi Reina, your meal." He could ignore The Asshole for now. Percy would be mad if he picked a fight right after he'd tried to stop them and Sierra.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara smiled as Blythe began to eat, maybe she should tell everyone later about her gig, after all they are enjoying a meal and while people are annoyed with each other... who was she kidding it be very selfish to ask them to come.... she decided to look at a small ticket printed out, nothing fancy just a formality. but when was the right time if any to ask? or maybe use it as an opportunity for everyone to get together and relax?... what to do... probably best if she didnt say anything....</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I figured." He whispered back, it definitely wasn't fun to watch two people argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra collected her icecream and wandered back into the dining room, intentionally ignoring the blue jerk. She gently nudged Fawn and gave her a kind smile, "If this ever gets too much my door is open."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonaa nodded. "Thank you Mi Rey." She started eating it. She would need to confirm how much they could do with her parents but opening up the study to the rest of the main floor might be useful. Her second room could be given up and be used for storage. She mulled it over. She also needed to figure out a plan to teach everyone. But first she just wanted to add something before the meeting was really over and everyone eat soup. "If anyone has ideas or something they want for the temp sanctuary just text me the idea." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its the best we got right now." Salem said between her soup. "We can make the poison and explosives though. Also might be wise if we carry explosives now it really helped you out." She was glad that Fawn wasn't that badly hurt and she was able to get some spring water.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blythe hummed as she ate her soup. An idea for the new sanctuary. Video games! Maybe DDR or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded. "Aeron, we can hang out tomorrow?" He offered gently. He didn't want to leave things on a bad note.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't grab you too, Salem."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea stood slowly, brushing herself off. "Aeron, mind if I walk you home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron nodded, and offered Thea a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." They nod at Percy as well, and make towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis kisses Belladona's cheek, and goes to grab two last bowls, handing one to Percy and digging in to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you need any help planning things out, mi Reina, let me know."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>